Verifying the functionality of voice communication systems is an essential task during the development phase and during subsequent testing of voice systems. Functionality of voice communication systems is realized by information processing for two parts of the system: signaling and voice transportation. A traditional method to verify functionality of a voice system is to use a software simulator that generates signaling messages and sends the messages to the system under test. The signaling messages cause the system to react and generate observable information that can be used to verify the information processing of signaling information of the system. However, traditional simulator methods are not able to verify the voice transportation functionality of the system under test, i.e. whether or not the voice information is communicated correctly.
Another traditional method to verify the functionality of a voice system is to use real equipment that triggers processing of both the signaling and the voice transportation of the system under test in order to verify the information processing for both the signaling information and the voice path. However, verifying the voice path often necessitates the acquisition and use of expensive equipment that may not be part of the system under verification. In many instances, the acquired equipment also must be properly set-up, which requires significant effort and is a time consuming process.
For instance, during the development of a mobile switching center for wireless networks, a Base Station Controller (BSC), a Base Transceiver Station (BTS) and mobile stations are usually needed, even though they are not under verification. The costs associated with this equipment, as well as the time and effort required to acquire and setup the equipment, increases the verification time and the expense of the verification process.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved voice system verification method that eliminates the need for additional equipment that are not under test. In particular, there is a need for an inexpensive, simple, flexible and easily configured verification system and method that is capable of improving developer's productivity and reducing the time to market of voice communication systems.